A Goofy Movie
by Terra151
Summary: Basically if I had a charector in 'A Goofy Movie' this is what it would be like. Suggestions appreciated.
1. Bobby

Lela stood pacing next PJ. He was biting his nails nervously,

"Where is he?" Lela.

"I don't know." PJ asked helplessly.

"Well why don't you call him." Lela suggested shakily.

They were at the doorway of the school waiting for Max. PJ looked at her and nodded. They went to the phone booth in the hall and PJ gave her a pleading look. She rolled her eyes and dug into her pocket, pulling out 50 cents and handing it to him.

He dialed the number and muttered nervously,

"Come on, Max. Pick up, pick up, pick up…"

"Hello?" She heard Max answer.

"Max? Where the heck are you, man?" PJ asked hurriedly.

"PJ?"

"You should have been here an hour ago!" PJ explained exasperated.

"What? What are you...Hold on." There was a bang, " Oh no!"

"Look, maybe we should just call the whole thing off!" PJ said.

"No way, man! It's now or never!"

Lela yanked the phone out of PJ's hands and said to Max,

"Hurry up Max, I didn't get up at 3 am this morning to have you blow the whole thing!"

He laughed,

"Gotcha. You got up at 3?"

She rolled her eyes and grinned,

"Just get over here." She hung up and PJ looked at her confusedly, "He'll hurry." She said simply.

Lela stood with PJ at his locker. She leaned against another locker and waited as PJ continued to pace nervously. Lela continually looked at her watch with a scowl. She pushed a strand of beads out of her face and checked her watch. She sighed and began to tap her foot irritated.

The bell rang and she gave PJ a look as Max walked down the hall toward them mumbling,

..like a big spaz!"

"Where have you been, buddy?" PJ asked.

"Hi, Peej. Did you get the camera?"

"Did you get the camera…?" Lela mocked lightheartedly, "Yes. Did you show up on time, no."

"Ya, I'm sorry about that…"

Lela sighed and said simply,

"It's alright, we can make up lost time…"

"Look, Max, if my Dad catches me with this he'll kill me!" PJ said referring to the camera. "Are you sure we gotta do this?" PJ asked pleadingly.

"It's my only chance, Peej. To Roxanne I'm just a nobody." Max said sadly, "But after today..."

A bright light flashed on all of them and Max said,

"Bobby!"

"Who?" Lela asked.

"I told you I got someone to take care of the live feed…" Max explained, "Wow! All this is for us?" Max asked Bobby looking at the equipment.

Lela looked over at Bobby who was using a straw to drink out of the fountain. He looked over grinning and said,

"Mmm... Slurpage…"

Lela smiled and Max said,

"Oh, this is going to be so great, man!" He tried to pull the equipment cart away but Bobby stopped him,

"Dude, need fundage, bro."

"Oh, your fee! Yeah, yeah! Right here. " Max said pulling out a sandwhich bag and handing it to him. Lela looked at him and asked,

"Fee?"

Bobby reached inside the bag and pulled a can of spray cheese. He lifted his sunglasses to read the can and shout approvingly,

"Cheddar!" He let out a triumphant yell, "Cheddar Whizzie!" He then squirted cheese into his mouth. Lela's mouth opened in shock but she laughed and said,

"That was pretty cool."

Bobby coughed some cheese on them and they looked down at their clothes looking a bit disgusted.

"Scrumptious." Bobby said smiling.

He put his arms around the three of them and said,

"Let's do it, ladies!"


	2. Stand Out

They were able to sneak off to prepare for the ultimate prank. Bobby set to work plugging in wires and cables while Lela set to helping Max with his outfit. She put some more goop into her hands and into his hair.

He made a face and tried pulling away,

"Oh quit it Max."

"That stuff stinks."

"Ya, it stinks, but it works." She said putting more on his head, "Now do you wanna look like Powerline or what?"

He quiet moving and she finished. She pushed her glasses up and straightened the sleeves on his jumpsuit before zipping it up. Max looked out into the crowd and began to get nervous. He looked over at Bobby and asked,

"How are you, uh, how are you doing down there, Bobby?"

"Don't give me that attitude, you guys. I'm doing it all for you." Bobby said, making sense only to himself.

Lela shook her head and looked over at PJ who was messing around while looking through the camera. He said petrified,

"This is nuts! I don't know why I let you guys talk me into this. If my dad finds out, he's gonna nuke my entire existence!"

He then tripped over a wire and fell onto the stage but Lela and Max quickly pulled him to his feet. PJ giggled shakily and Max said softly,

"Oh, I hope this works!"

They heard Mazur drone and Lela went over to Bobby,

"How long till you're ready?"

"Anytime, cheddalicious."

Lela cocked a brow in confusion but nodded. They heard Mazur say,

"…how about Science Slumber Parties!"

Lela pulled the switch to the lights and Bobby gave her a thumbs up, which she then gave to Max who then gave to PJ, who mimicked it looking terrified. Bobby then pressed a button and worked his magic.

"Wha...? Hey! I'm not gonna get..."

Suddenly he was dropped through a trap door. Bobby let out laugh while Lela's eyes bugged out. She saw he had pulled a lever and grinned in approval at Bobby while Max began lip synching to the popular Powerline song, Stand Out, as planned. PJ was filming him back stage while Lela and Bobby watched.

Bobby tried to snake an arm around her waist as she mouth the song in recognition. When she saw this, she moved it away and gave him a look. He shrugged and grinned sheepishly. They looked over at Max and their eyes widened as Max tripped over a wire and ripped through the green screen and onto the stage. They ran over to the side to watch the reaction, the students went wild.

Max looked a little shocked at first but when he saw Roxanne watching, he immediately went back to dancing. Lela laughed when she saw this and pointed. PJ smiled nervously while Bobby did his laugh while poking Lela and PJ in success. They gave Max a thumbs up in joy and he smiled at them.

Bobby went looking around and Lela looked at him for a moment but didn't bother to see what he was getting. She looked at Max smiling; he might as well've been Powerline himself, the way these kids were screaming for him.

He saw Bobby come back with a fire extinguisher and looked at him confusedly. He sprayed the stage, giving it a mist effect and laughed saying,

"A little smokage!" He then let out a triumphant yell and Lela grinned. Max continued nonetheless and Lela was glad. PJ gave her a questioning look about Bobby but she shrugged grinning. As she did she felt him tap a hook and say,

"Here."

She looked at him, then at Max. She rolled her eyes and crawled on stage, hooking Max's belt and crawled back. She nodded to him and he pulled the rope, swinging Max in the air,

"Have you tried this before?" She asked nervously,

"No." he said laughing.

She bit her lip nervously and hoped the rope wouldn't break. Max grabbed a basketball and dunked it. As he was about to grab Roxanne's hand the music stopped and Max swung back right into Principal Mazur. He took off Max's shades and Bobby said sadly,

"We're busted…"

They were led by Mazur to the office, Bobby grinning the whole time while Lela, Max, and PJ looked at the ground sadly.


	3. Roxanne

Lela sat with Max and Bobby waiting to speak with Mazur. Max was totally depressed while Bobby was off messing with his cheese. Max had his head in his hands and he said sadly,

"I'm a failure--complete loser! My one chance to impress Roxanne and I blew it!"

"No you didn't Max…"Lela said reassuringly, "You did awesome. And you're not a loser, and if she can't see that, she's not worth it."

Bobby then pulled out a handful of cheese shaped like a tower while he said,

"Uh, huh! Max! Look! It's the leaning tower of cheeza!" He then stuffed the thing in his mouth while Lela grinned. They looked over as Mazur's office door was opened and PJ stepped out looking stricken,

"Oh, man! My dad is going to smash me like a bug!!"

"Hey, PJ! Detention!" Bobby said laughing.

"Robert Zimmeruski." Mazur called motioning for Bobby to come to his office.

"Robert?" Lela asked grinning.

Bobby gave her a look and said nervously,

"Okay, I'm coming!" He handed the can of cheese to Max, "Max, here. Guard this with your life, dude!" he then wheeled the equipment cart into Mazurs office saying familiarly,

"Hey, Mazu-ur! What's up, bro!"

The door was slammed and Max put his head back in his hands. Lela leaned back feeling an uneasy feeling of boredom come over her, but looked up when Roxanne and her friend Stacy walked in, Stacy going on a long rant,

"…and then my parents air conditioning went all fritz and with all those kids in my house the place will be like a sauna so I'm all freaked out, but then I thought, "Like, use it!" So my theme is gonna be: "Powerline Goes Rain Forest"! Too much? Roxanne, are you listening? "

Lela looked up the same time as Stacy to see that she was eyeing Max. Stacy pushed her towards him and Roxanne mumbled,

"No, I don't want to..."

"Talk to him!" Stacey whispered.

Roxanne cleared her throat a couple times to no avail. When Lela saw this she elbowed him in the side. He jumped and Roxanne dropped her things in surprise. Lela and Stacy grinned at each other as they both bent over to pick up Roxanne's books and papers.

"Gosh, I'm. I'm sorry." Max said,

"It's okay. Really." Roxanne replied. "Um, I liked your dance."

"Yeah." He looked up surprised, "Yeah? Uh, Yeah! It's from Powerline's new video!"

"I know! He's, he's totally a genius!" Roxanne agreed immediately. Obviously a huge Powerline fan.

"Uh, yeah! He, he's doing a concert next week in L.A.!" Max supplied.

"Oh, yeah! Stacey is showing it at her party."

"Yeah!" Max said.

"Yeah!" Roxanne agreed.

They had a brief pause in conversation when Max said,

"Um, uh, Roxanne, I was, uh, sorta kinda thinkin' that maybe I'd, uh, ask you to go with me, that is, to the ... party." He then began to say quickly, "Of course if you don't want to I'd completely understand!"

"Well, I was, sorta kinda thinking that ... I'd love to!" Roxanne said smiling.

"Yeah?" Max asked.

"Yeah!" Roxanne said.

"Good!"

"Great!"

"Terrific!" Max said.

"Wonderful!" Roxanne agreed.

Stacey stood and grabbed Roxanne's arm while Lela grabbed Max's and Stacey said,

"Come on, Roxanne. We don't want to belabor the moment, now, do we?"

"Well, I'd better be going." Roxanne agreed.

"I'll, uh, call you later!" Max said trying to sound cool. Lela rolled her eyes.

"Okay! Bye!" Roxanne back into a wall nervously and she waved and quickly walked out. Lela crossed her arms grinning,

"She's so into you."

Max didn't respond, he was in his own world. He shouted out to the world,

"Yes! She said yes! Woo hoo hoo! Everybody mambo!"

This last phrase made Lela laugh in confusion as he began to dance with the secretary.

"It's not my break yet!" The secretary argued, but Max danced anyway. After hearing the commotion Mazur and Bobby came into the office, Bobby cheering Max on,

"Yeah! Dance with her! Groove with her!"

Lela laughed and went to stand with him. He grinned at her and she smiled nervously at him. Mazur shouted angrily,

"Miss Maples!"

"Yes sir?" she asked sing-songing.

"Get that boy's father on the phone at once!"

"Right away, sir!"


End file.
